This invention relates to underwires used in supporting garments. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csupporting garmentsxe2x80x9d is intended to include brassieres, corsets, swim suits, peignoirs and other foundation garments that have breast-supporting cups.
Brassieres and similar supporting garments typically include an underwire in the form of a semi-rigid stiffening member of a generally arcuate U-shape that is positioned below the breast cup to provide increased support to the garment. The underwire is placed in an appropriately shaped fabric pocket or sleeve that extends from the central portion and along the lower and outside portions of the breast cup to a position at the wearer""s side, under the arm. The resilient underwire of the prior art can be made of a metal, such as steel, having a rectangular, oval or other cross-section, or from polymeric materials in a variety of cross-sectional shapes.
As manufactured, the U-shaped underwire of the prior art has a length xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d defined by a longitudinal axis extending from one end to the other. The underwire also lies flat in an unstressed state, its longitudinal axis lying in a plane. The dimension of the underwire in this plane and perpendicular to the length is the width xe2x80x9cW,xe2x80x9d and the dimension perpendicular to the plane is the depth xe2x80x9cD.xe2x80x9d When fabricated from metal, the underwire will twist when subjected to a torque applied to its ends. A lateral force applied normal to the plane of the longitudinal axis at a point near one end will also produce a twisting or torsional movement of the underwire. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9clateral forcexe2x80x9d means a force applied in a direction that is normal to the longitudinal axis or plane of the underwire in its flat, unstressed condition.
When assembled in the supporting garment, the outer end or tip portion of the underwire is positioned in a soft fleshy area of the wearer. The ends of the underwire, one of which will generally be along the side of the breast proximate the wearer""s arm and the other of which will generally be at the cleavage portion of the breast, distal the wearer""s arm, are stiff and rigid and typically include hard corners as manufactured. During movement, the rigid ends of the underwire, and other portions intermediate the ends, can press uncomfortably against or into the wearer at particularly sensitive portions of the wearer""s body. This discomfort is most commonly experienced by wearers of larger cupsizes, individuals having a fleshy torso and those engaged in physical activity that includes stretching, turning and twisting the torso.
Accordingly, to minimize the discomfort, the sleeve into which the underwire is fitted is made narrow enough to substantially match the width of the underwire, so that the underwire cannot normally shift out of its intended position. In order to make the sleeve as narrow as possible to prevent shifting of the underwire during wearing, the sleeve is generally no wider than the widest portion of the underwire.
Another practice for alleviating this discomfort is to provide a soft auxiliary cushion tip of plastic or the like at the ends of the underwire. Such cushion tips are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,830,040, 3,777,763 and 3,608,556, and represent efforts to provide greater comfort to the wearers of supporting garments constructed with underwires. Such soft plastic cushion tips for the ends of the underwires have generally achieved commercial and wearer acceptance. However, their presence in the forms available in the prior art creates problems during fabrication.
Specifically, a prior art cushion tip has generally been fitted over the normal end of the underwire and is wider than the underwire, so that it presents a shoulder at its base where it surrounds the underwire. However, the narrow sleeve into which the underwire is fitted is usually made from a soft plushy fabric in order to cushion the feel of the underwire against the wearer""s body. Because the sleeve is U-shaped to match the underwire, the underwire must be inserted in a curving motion to be slid into and around the sleeve into position. The shoulder of the cushion tip will often catch on the plushy fabric, particularly if the underwire has to be withdrawn at all in the process of being fitted into the sleeve.
Additionally, the sleeve must be made wider to accommodate the relatively wide cushion tip. Such wider sleeves are generally considered to be unattractive and therefore constitute a significant drawback in a fashionable garment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an underwire having a cushion tip that avoids the above-described difficulties of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an underwire cushion tip that may be used with narrower casings or sleeves.
The above and other objects are achieved by the present invention which, in one embodiment, is directed to a narrow profile soft tip for an underwire arcuate member intended to be fitted into a sleeve, where the arcuate member has a first width W at a shoulder position thereof and the tip has a second width Wt at a lower surface thereof substantially equal to the first width W of the arcuate member, such that the arcuate member and the tip as mounted on the arcuate member with the lower surface adjacent the shoulder position present a smooth profile at the shoulder position.
In another embodiment, the present invention is directed to a narrow profile soft tip for an underwire arcuate member intended to be fitted into a sleeve, where the arcuate member has first and second ends, a length L defined by a longitudinal axis extending from the first end to the second end and lying in a plane, and a first width W at a first shoulder position at the first end in the plane and perpendicular to the length, the first end having a narrowed first end portion extending beyond the first shoulder position with an end width We less than the first width W. The tip then has a wall surrounding a central cavity open at a lower surface sized to fit over the first end portion, the tip also having an exterior width Wt at the lower surface substantially equal to the first width W of the arcuate member, such that the arcuate member and the tip as mounted on the first end portion with the lower surface adjacent the first shoulder position present a smooth profile at the first shoulder position.
In a preferred embodiment, the second end has the same structure and is fitted with another tip in accordance with the present invention.
In another aspect of the present invention, an underwire for supporting garments includes the arcuate member as defined above having the advantageous tips fitted over the end portions.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a supporting garment is provided with the novel underwire with cushion tips.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the following drawings, wherein like reference numerals denote like elements.